Pamela Isley (New Earth)
Animated Series Batman: The Animated Series In Batman: The Animated Series and spin-offs, Poison Ivy was voice-acted by Diane Pershing. Her first appearance involved an assassination attempt on Harvey Dent, whom she was dating at the time, as retribution for the construction of Stonegate Penitentiary. The prison was built over a field that was the last habitat for a rare flower. In the earlier days of the Animated series, her meta-human characteristics, such as her immunity to toxins, were downplayed or outright ignored, instead portraying her as a human with an extreme affinity for plants. She mentions in "House and Garden", in which she ostensibly reforms, that her unique condition has left her unable to bear children. The New Batman Adventures Later in the series, she would become more and more plant-like, her skin turning chalk-white, and gaining the ability to control plants and produce acids from her body. She also underwent something of a personality change. While she still had a deep sense of devotion and love toward plants, she no longer seemed to have the fanatical mindset she once possessed toward them. Ivy also became more humorous and seductive in personality; this coincides with the depiction of her relationship with Harley Quinn as genuinely sympathetic. Although she apparently died in the episode "Chemistry," she would return again in several spin-off series, including "Static Shock," "Justice League" and a co-starring role in the Gotham Girls web-toon. The character also starred in her own miniseries alongside Harley Quinn, and was given her swan song in the critically acclaimed "Batman Adventures" comic book series (although, it is not considered canon with the animated series). Subsequent spin-offs She apparently survives the shipwreck and returns in several spin-off series, including "Static Shock," and the Gotham Girls web-toon, in which she held co-starring role. The character also co-starred in the three-issue comic book miniseries Harley and Ivy, and was given her swan song in the critically acclaimed "Batman Adventures" comic book series, which contains stories about Batman's adventures in Gotham City after a break from the Justice League. In the Justice League series, she appears only once, in a lobotomized form in an alternate universe. Bruce Timm stated that he turned down pitches for Poison Ivy episodes on Justice League so they could focus on new characters and storylines, only bringing back a minimal amount of villains from previous shows The Batman Piera Coppola currently voices Poison Ivy in the animated TV show, The Batman, complete with a new origin with stronger ties to Barbara Gordon. In this Gotham, Poison Ivy is a young environmental activist, and Barbara Gordon's friend. She convinces Barbara to help her with her "protests," which were actually scouting missions on pollutionary companies for her hired mercenary, the corporate saboteur Temblor. In an attack on one such company, a plant mutagen falls on her during a battle between Temblor and the Batman. She awakes in an ambulance afterward and manifests powers similar to her other incarnations, most notably psionic plant control, and an ability to exhale mind-controlling spores when she blows a kiss at her desired target. She swiftly turns her powers to furthering her ecoterrorist career, before being stopped by Batman and Barbara in her debut as Batgirl. Batman and Robin (Film) Uma Thurman played Poison Ivy in the film Batman and Robin. This incarnation, boasting over-the-top acting, strange costumes and even stranger hair styles, is largely considered the worst version of the character, a sentiment in line with the over-all derision poured upon the film from fans and critics alike. This Isley is transformed when she is presumably murdered by her mad scientist boss, Jason Woodrue, and soon falls in love with Mr. Freeze, leading to a partnership to destroy Gotham City. Ivy is depicted in the film using her powers (toxic kisses and pheromones) liberally, as well as using Bane, in this version similarly transformed by Woodrue as well, as her sidekick. She is defeated by Batgirl, incarcerated and presumably frozen by Mr. Freeze as he saw that she betrayed him by nearly killing his near-dead wife, blaming Batman for the incidence instead. Video Games Poison Ivy has appeared in most of the Batman video games over the years. She appeared as a boss in Batman: The Animated Series, The Adventures of Batman & Robin for the Super NES, The Adventures of Batman & Robin for the Sega CD, Batman: Chaos in Gotham, the video game adaptation of the movie Batman & Robin, Batman: Vengeance and Batman: Dark Tomorrow. In most of these games Ivy does not fight Batman directly and usually watches in the background while Batman fights one of her plant monsters. In The Adventures of Batman & Robin for the Sega CD and Batman: Vengeance, Diane Pershing reprised her role from Batman: The Animated Series. Merchandise There are several statues, busts and action figures depicting Poison Ivy. | DC = | Wikipedia = Poison Ivy (comics) | Links = * Bibliography of Poison Ivy * DC Comics' Bio * Poison Ivy Fansite * http://jen.radish-spirit.com/critique/ivy/gallery.html * * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XVIII }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Injustice League III members Category:Injustice Gang I members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Scientists Category:Botany Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Pheromone Control Category:Toxicology Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Toxikinesis